Ren's Cousin
by BlackNights24
Summary: Ren's cousin decides to pay him a visit to see how the game between Nishiura and Miyoshi went. How does the team, and his cousin, react when they meet one another?


**Set after Nishiura wins against Hiyoshi! Hope you enjoy and I do not own anything.**

* * *

Ryoma yawned as he glanced down at the drawn map of the way to get to the baseball field. It was crudely drawn and he was pretty sure he was going in the opposite direction. He groaned as he rounded another corner where he bumped into something. Or someone.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," the meek voice drew his golden eyes to look into brown ones. The girl stiffened, tears gathering in her eyes. "Sorry," Ryoma stood and dusted himself off before offering his hand to her.

She stared at it for a minute before taking it and smiling shyly up at him. The ingenuously down map lay on the ground. The brunette girl picked up and stared at it for a moment before a large smile appeared. "You're going to field?" she asked, her voice still quiet. Ryoma nodded silently, watching her intently. She squirmed slightly before motioning for him to follow. "I'm going there now. I'll show you," she said, walking the way he came.

He groaned inwardly. He knew he was going the wrong direction. The walk towards the field wasn't very long, but it was very quiet. The girl kept glancing at him, looking like she wanted to ask him something, but decided against it. Ryoma just walked silently, perfectly fine with it.

The brunette once again looked over at him with curios eyes. Ryoma sighed internally before turning towards the girl. "Echizen Ryoma," he greeted monotonously. The startled brunette froze for a moment before a shy smile graced her face. "Shino'oka Chiyo. I'm the manager of the baseball team," she said politely. Ryoma glanced at her before looking ahead again.

"So you know Mihashi Ren then," it wasn't a question. Chiyo nodded quietly, waiting for more words from the other but nothing came. The rest of the way to the field was silent.

When the two got there, it looked like practice was already in full swing. The two entered and immediately were assaulted by some other woman with long brown hair and matching eyes. Her smile widened as she noticed Ryoma next to the manager.

"And who is this?" she asked, wrapping her arm around the other girl's shoulders. Ryoma adjusted his favorite white fila cap, "Echizen Ryoma." The brunette woman nodded, her smile not wavering.

"I am Momoe Maria. I haven't seen you around before. Are you here to join perhaps?" she asked, edging closer to the black haired teen. "No," he turned away from the two females and looked over at the players.

He looked over each player before stopping on a golden eyed, blond teen who was nervously shuffling his feet. Momoe looked towards the pitcher before back to the cat-like teen.

"Then what are you here for?" she asked, still keeping her smile, reminding the teen of Fuji.

He shivered just by mentally mentioning the teen.

"Mihashi Ren," Ryoma said loudly, drawing the attention of all the players. Ren's eyes widened as he jogged over to the cat-like teen. Ryoma smirked at the taller male. "I heard you had a match with your old school mates. I decided to see for myself how that went," Ren smiled shyly at the teen before nodding quietly.

The other, curios players, walked up and stared at the new comer. "Who are you?" a black haired guy asked, a bat held loosely in his hand. Ryoma glanced at him before turning back to the blond.

"So these are your teammates," he earned another nod from the other before looking over each person critically. His piercing golden eyes making all of them suddenly very self-conscience. Ryoma smirked cruelly at them, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Hn. Made made," most of the members felt their eyes start to twitch.

"And who the hell did you say you were?" a player dressed in protective gear asked. Ryoma stared at him flatly, his sadistic look gone and replaced with boredom. "I didn't," he answered smoothly, making the teen glare at him.

Ren shuffled his feet before looking pleadingly at the other golden eyed boy. Ryoma sighed before bowing his head slightly. "Echizen Ryoma," he greeted.

"How do you know Mihashi?" the first one who spoke up asked. Ryoma stared at the brown eyed teen before sighing once more. "You didn't tell them anything did you?" he asked, ignoring the same teen once again. This earning a pout from the other.

Ren flushed as attention was drawn towards him. He shook his head, flinching as the protective gear wearing teen glared at him. "Tell us what?" he asked calmly, earning a soft whimper from Ren. Ryoma glared at the dark haired teen.

"I'm his cousin," he answered smoothly. The entire field went quiet as they stared at one another. "You look nothing alike," one of the players spoke finally. Ryoma felt all forms of any patience he had left, leave him.

"R-Ryoma is t-t-telling the truth," Ren spoke up shyly, shaking slightly. The players glanced from the shaking, shy figure to the confident, arrogant figure in front of them. "How the hell does that even work?" the tallest teen, who was wearing a blue beanie, asked.

Ryoma smirked at him, his eyes flashing with amusement. "I grew up in America," for some, that was all they needed. Others, mainly one, watched as everyone bowed their heads slightly in understanding.

"Well I'm Tajima Yuuichirou," the first black haired teen with the bat greeted with a large grin. Ryoma nodded in acknowledgment. This started the introductions of everyone.

"I'm Hanai Azusa, captain," the beanie wearing teen spoke. "Sakaeguchi Yuuto," a short brunette greeted with a smile. "Suyama Shoji," another tall, but black haired teen, spoke with a small smile.

"Nishihiro Shintaro, and this is Oki Kazutoshi," a black haired grinning teen pulled another black haired teen with him. The other smiled nervously at Ryoma. "Izumi Kousuke," a blue eyed teen greeted with a small grin before a bright brunette popped up with a large grin, pointing to himself enthusiastically. "and I'm Mizutani Fumiki," he chuckled before another player pulled him back.

"Abe Takaya," the protective wearing catcher greeted stoically. Ryoma smirked at him, mentally laughing as he earned a scowl from the other.

Tajima bounced over to Ryoma, throwing his arms around both him and Ren. "Do you play baseball?" Ryoma scowled at him as he escaped the others arm. "No," Tajima pouted once more at him.

"So. I just came here to see how it went with Hiyoshi. Those bastards didn't do anything did they?" he asked, becoming neutral once more. "They tried to get Mihashi back after finding out that he is a good pitcher," Tajima said, earning his mouth being slapped closed by some other players.

Ryoma rose his brow as he turned towards his cousin. "T-They said t-t-t-they were s-sorry a-and wanted me t-to c-come b-b-back," he stuttered, earning an eye roll from the cat-like teen. Ryoma narrowed his eyes at his cousin, taking in his quivering form. But his eyes.

They were staring right at him. Unmoving. Ryoma smirked at him, expecting him to look away and was happy to see that he didn't.

"This team is good for you if you can finally look into my eyes," Ren blinked before blushing brightly and turning away. "S-sorry," he mumbled, head down. Ryoma frowned before sighing. "Keep your team mates out of trouble," he warned.

Ren smiled shyly up at him, his blush still prominent on his face. The other players watched silently before finally Tajima couldn't take it anymore.

"So your Mihashi's cousin. Do you play a sport as well?" he asked, grinning at the dark haired teen. Ryoma nodded, making the other happy since he wasn't being ignored anymore. "What sport? You act like you play one," Abe glared at the other, but also undeniably curious. Ryoma hummed before turning towards Ren.

"H-he plays t-t-tenis," Ren answered meekly. Everyone was silent for a moment. "So what middle school you go to?" Fumiki asked with a smile. Ren paled considerably while Ryoma's sadistic smirk came back, but this time with a darker aura.

"You need to teach you friends some manners, Ren," Ryoma said darkly, making some (but Tajima because he doesn't get it n.n) to back away from the shorter teen. Ren nodded frantically starting to say what sounded like gibberish.

Ryoma's dark aura and sadistic smirk vanished and was replaced by a happier look, his lips going up to form what could almost be called a smile. "I'll hold you to that," the baseball players were very confused.

"So what school do you go to?" Hasai asked, making sure to leave any _unnecessary_ words out. Ryoma glared at Fumiki, making the brunette flinch back and hide behind Abe. "Amaterasu University." (**A/N : This is not a real school, and Amaterasu's meaning is shining heaven (got this info from japanese-names . org(well my sister did)))**

Everyone was silent as they stared at the shorter and young looking teen in front of them. "Your how old?" Abe asked, looking down at the weaker and younger looking teen before them.

"I am sixteen. I skipped two grades," he answered smoothly. This earned even more silence. The other players were trying to process these words while Ren, Tajima, and Ryoma were off doing other things.

Laughter suddenly brought the other team members from their thoughts. Tajima was doubled over, his arms clutched around his stomach while Ren was trying to stifle his laughter his both his hands. Ryoma was chuckling at him, and in his hands was a camera. Abe and Hasai knew something terrible was in their future.

Finally, Tajima and Ren finally calmed down. Tajima couldn't even look them in the eyes. Neither could Ren but that was normal. Ryoma only smirked at them and waved the camera around when they look at them.

"What just happened?" Izumi asked carefully, nervously. Ren shuffled his feet before Tajima burst into giggles. "You guys should've seen your faces. All of your jaws were on the floor and your eyes were almost popping out of your head," he burst into another fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Ren glanced at his cousin who had put his camera away and was reading through his phone. "I got to go," he said, making Ren look down sadly.

Ryoma looked over at the team, noting how they weren't paying him and his cousin any mind. He smiled down at his cousin, face surprisingly soft as he lifted the other's head up. "I'll come back and check on you soon," Ren nodded silently before giving the cat-like teen a shy smile.

"AH-HA!" Momoe's sudden yell startled everyone as she pointed at the golden eyed, cat-like teen. Her phone held tightly in her hand, but not tight enough to damage it. Ryoma rose a single brow at her.

"Yes?" he question carefully, turning towards the brown haired coach. She looked at her phone before back at him. "You said your name was Echizen Ryoma," she stated. Ryoma nodded, starting to frown at her, annoyed. Ren shuffled as he stared pleadingly at his coach not to do anything.

"_The_ Echizen Ryoma who won multiple champions and even the youngest tennis player recorded in history to have won the Grand Slam," she stated once more, startling the players who didn't know this fact, even Tajima.

Ryoma smirked cockily at her. "And what if I am?" he questioned once more. Ren sighed, hoping nothing bad would come of this. Momoe grinned at him.

"I may need some _help_ training these boys. You wouldn't happen to know any tips?" Ryoma's smirk turned down right evil, his eyes darkening a shade. Ren shivered fearfully before taking a large step away from his cousin.

Abe and the rest were just as nervous. Ryoma took Momoe's phone and tapped something into it, before handing it back.

He smirked before waving and walking away. "You'll be seeing more of me soon, Ren," he smirked over his shoulder before walking away. Ryoma happily walked away, knowing he put fear into their hearts. What more could a good cousin, such as himself, do to help his cousin?

He smirked evilly as he started to phone Inui.

* * *

Ren shivered as he watched the retreating back of his cousin. Tajima threw his arm over his shoulders, Abe on the other side of him. Tajima grinned. "I like him," he declared easily, his eyes never leaving the cat-like teen.

Abe snorted, glaring at the tennis prodigy. "I don't," Ren chuckled nervously at that. Another strike of fear and nausea washed over him. "Mihashi?" Tajima looked at the other worriedly.

"I think I know who Ryoma is going to call," Ren rubbed his stomach sadly. "I think we are going to be visiting the hospital soon."


End file.
